Robotic mowers may damage the turf near a perimeter wire or border because they follow a path along or adjacent the boundary while mowing. Repeatedly following the same path along the boundary can cause damage and ruts due to wear from the robotic mower's wheels contacting the turf in the same place. There is a need for improved robotic mower boundary coverage along a detectable edge or boundary that will minimize turf damage.